Jack-in-the-Box Zombie
The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie is a zombie in a straitjacket carrying an exploding jack-in-the-box. If the jack-in-the-Box explodes before the zombie has been killed, the zombie is destroyed along with all the plants around it (it has a range of a Cherry Bomb), although other zombies will not be harmed. Its weakness is the Magnet-shroom, which takes the Jack-in-the-Box. This zombie can be useful saving some sun for Cherry Bombs if you hypnotize him and detonates around the zombies, but it will be very deadly on Survival: Endless if it detonates next to a plant(s) crucial to your setup. He is the sixteenth Zombie you will encounter in Adventure Mode. Strategy A Magnet-shroom will remove the Jack-in-the-Box, but this will not work in levels with a high density of zombies. It's a good idea to plant a Wall-nut in front of them in Survival: Endless, as there will be too many zombies to counter them all properly. During the Night, use a mixture of Fume-shrooms and Gloom-shrooms. In Vasebreaker, the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie always explodes as soon as it is revealed, so if you find it in a vase with a Plantern, it is best to not break the vase and leave it there until there are no vases nearby that it could destroy. If it's Jack-in-the-Box is stolen right as you break it's vase, it will march toward your house as it would in survival or adventure. Dynamite Because there are no Jack-In-The-Box Zombies in the online version of Vasebreaker, the Jack-In-The-Box Zombies are replaced with a dark red and black Dynamite, which have the same function. Once the fuse in the Dynamite runs out, it will explode in a similar fashion. Gallery Jack-in-the-Box-Zombie.gif|Jack-in-the-Box Zombie Magnet Shroom3.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a jack-in-the-box. Trivia *Even after a Magnet-shroom pulls the Jack-in-the-box out of its hands, the zombie will continue to move its hands as if it was still holding the box. **This could be because he is crazy as said in the Suburban Almanac. *As Jack-in-the-Box Zombies die when their jack-in-the-boxes blow up, they are the only zombies which can die without being hit. *The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie is one of only three zombies (with feet) which don't wear shoes, the other two being the Imp and the Zombie Yeti. (This is assuming Catapult Zombies and Dr. Zomboss wear shoes, as their feet are not visible.) *When a Jack-in-the-Box Zombie's head falls off, it is that of a normal zombie's. *When a Jack-in-the-Box explodes it may, for an unknown reason, destroy the Pumpkin around a plant but not the plant in it, saving the plant. Also, if a far enough distance, such as in Column Like You See em, it may blow a plant off a flower pot, but not both plants. *If hypnotized zombies are nearby when a Jack-in-the-Box explodes, they will be killed in the explosion and vice versa if the Jack-in-the-Box zombie is hypnotized. *The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie will explode when surrounded by plants. *In Vasebreaker, if you plant a Magnet-shroom close to a vase with a Jack-in-the-Box Zombie and reveal the Zombie, the Magnet-shroom will instantly grab its Jack-in-the-Box and it will walk forward instead of standing there and exploding. *The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie is the only zombie that has a white outfit. *The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie is the one of the three zombies that doesn't use its hand to eat, the others being the Ladder Zombie and Newspaper Zombie (except for the Gargantuar that smashes the plants, the Catapult Zombie that hurls basketballs and crush plants, and Dr. Zomboss and the Zomboni that crush plants). *When the Jack-In-The-Box Zombie explodes, the word "SPROING!!" along with a purple explosion will appear. *Before the Jack-In-The-Box explodes, the Jack-In-The-Box-Zombie will scream as he is suprised by the Jack-in-the-Box. Doctor Zomboss has the same facial expression when his Zombot blows up. *The Jack-In-The-Box-Zombie, Dr. Zomboss and the Imp are the only zombies that smile. *The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, the Flag Zombie, the Digger Zombie, the Gargantuar and the Pole Vaulting Zombie are the only zombies that carry an item that is not a shield. *The Jack-in-the Box Zombie and the Football Zombie are the only zombies that remain fast even after their shields or objects carried are stolen or destroyed. *The reason of Jack-in-the-Box zombie's clothing may be because he was at a mental hospital before death. *The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, when killed, has a head of a normal zombie falling off. *The Jack-In-The-Box-Zombie cannot eat a Spikerock, but it can destroy a full-health Spikerock with only one explosion. *If you look really really closely, you will see this zombie have a beard. *The tune played by the Jack-in-the-box is called Pop Goes the Weasel. See Also *Cherry Bomb *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom Category:Zombies Category:Fog Category:Instant Kills Category:Zombies Category:Fog